Lieutenant Adventures 5 May 2014 Liam's Argument
by Liam3015
Summary: The Lieutenant steps out of the story to have an argument with the writer and his creator, who plays himself. Probably my best to date! :)


Lieutenant Adventures Series 9 Episode 10 5 May 2014. Liam's Argument.  
NOTE: A new intro has been made.  
See Youtube for new intro: watch?v=0W73ZCwKo7I.  
"What? Why? Why didn't he regenerate?" asked Kellie.  
The Lieutenant looked at Kellie. He looked very angry.  
"Lieutenant. What's the matter. I've seen you angry like this before."  
"WELL GET BLOODY USED TO IT GIRL. I HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT LOOKING INTO THE UNTEMPERED SCHISM, YES?"  
"Um..." said a nervous Kellie. She had learned not to shout back. It wasn't the Lieutenant's fault that he had an overdose of anger.  
"YES?" shouted the Lieutenant.  
Kellie could see the Lieutenant fighting the anger. "Yes." said Kellie.  
"WELL THEN."  
"So what is wrong?" asked Kellie.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. Back to the TARDIS, Kellie, yeah?"  
The Lieutenant and Kellie returned to the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS dematerialised.  
The Lieutenant took out his screwdriver and clicked the button.  
The Control room froze around him.  
Just to make sure it was frozen, the Lieutenant pushed Kellie and attemted to pull a lever.  
Both failed.  
"Good." said the Lieutenant. He walked out of the control room and continued down the corridor to the Emergnecy Room of pure and utter Emergencies. The Lieutenant had been lucky. The control room was the only room that was frozen and out here, the Lieutenant could hear the Cloister Bell. He ignored it. He walked into the room and straight into the Jade Pagoda standing in the corner.  
This was an Emergency TARDIS.  
The Jade Pagoda dematerialised and re-materialised in Liam's house.  
Liam was astonished.  
The Lieutenant stepped out.  
"LIAM. I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU." screeched the Lieutenant.  
"How can you be here? You're my creation. You don't exist!" exclaimed Liam.  
"Oh I do. Your creation is more powerful than you think. I've always known you're there. Dictating my every move with a piece of paper and a pen. WHAT IS THE POINT OF MY KIDS BEING IN IT IF I'VE OUTLIVED THEM? I THOUGHT YOU HATED DEATH ON THE SPOT. REGENERATION IS MEANT TO BE THE WHOLE POINT OF YOUR FANFICTION." screeched the Lieutenant.  
Liam's mother was upstairs on the phone to her mother and hearing the racket, said, "BEHAVE YOU TWO," not realising I wasn't arguing with Jack.  
I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO NAME THE ONLY SURVIVER AROMATIC-VLOGGER." screamed Liam.  
"DON'T BE SO STUPID." The Lieutenant glared at Liam. "I am expecting improvements."  
Liam produced a charm. "This is another Time machine, Lieutenant. You mightn't know that being stuck on my page all day in a telephone box."  
"Look. Give me your pad first." The Lieutenant took the episode off Liam and put 3 big lines through the death of the Lieutenant's son. "There."  
"Hold my arm, Lieutenant."  
The Lieutenant obeyed.  
Liam pushed the circle once half way. "I've just deleted that entire half hour." whispered Liam. "Take it with you."  
The Lieutenant took the charm and went back inside the Jade Pagoda.  
The Jade Pagoda dematerialised and re-materialised on the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant walked out. "I swear, this is his last chance." muttered the Lieutenant. He returned to the control room which was still frozen and holding the time machine, turned the glass circle three times anti-clockwise.  
The whole TARDIS went back in time.  
The Lieutenant took out the screwdriver and clicked it. The control room unfroze.  
Just then, a TARDIS materialised.  
The Time Lord stepped out and said, "Hello Lieutenant. I'm the Oracle, and I'm your son."  
Cordy had been erased. He no longer existed.  
The Lieutenant smiled. "Thank you Liam." he muttered.  
The End  
The Lieutenant  
Morgan Freeman  
Kellie Heineken  
Katie McGrath  
Cordy Hickey  
Jaden Smith  
Liam Hickey  
As himself  
Karen Hickey  
As herself  
Maureen Farr  
As Herself  
Jack Hickey  
As Himself  
The Oracle  
Robert Redford  
With special Thanks to the BBC, Youtube, and J.K. Rowling.  
Writer and Producer  
Liam Hickey.


End file.
